Truth be Told
by Bao Blossom
Summary: yay! I'm back! oki, this is a really crazy idea i got one day and just had to post. it's a K&K of course, and with my odd style to it. ^^ *complete* ........... *sobs*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I wonder what the world would be like if the sky were yellow. Don't think it would change much but, still. Own something and take good care of it, you never know what you have until you loose it. Rurouni type people always tend to be weird. Kenshin for example is very weird. Hehehehe… believe it or not I wrote a disclaimer… try and find it… if you can't, I'll tell you at the end of the chapter de gozaru…… ^^ A/N: Omigod! what have I done??? Please don't kill me for this idea! It just came up! And I know it's not original… there is a movie about it, but I just wondered… how it would be if Kenshin… well read on… _Truth be Told_

The ex-hitokiri sighed looking over at Kamiya Kaoru. She was out in the yard raking some leaves, he as usual was doing the laundry apparently lost in deep thought. Yahiko was a few feet, doing some punishment Kaoru gave him for calling her busu, and Sano was sitting on the porch chewing on his famous fish bone. Everything was calm and normal. It was late evening and starting to get dark… why had he done laundry so late today? He needed to clear his mind. Too much was whirling in there and he had no way to express it. He sighed again.

Kaoru would occasionally look up from her chore and find Kenshin looking at her. Both would immediately blush and turn away. Kaoru wished he wasn't so dense… I mean more obvious she could not be. She once got it in her head that she had to be more like Megumi… that didn't turn out the way she planed it. Kenshin unconscious on the floor with a nosebleed and her whacking the living daylights out of Sano and Yahiko for laughing. She sighed to herself.

Sano had just about had it with Kenshin's sessha-ing… this thing between Kenshin and Jou-chan just bugged the hell out of him, he hadn't a clue why. Maybe because Kaoru cooked more than Kenshin lately. He really did want Jou-chan to be happy. But hell it was up to that red-headed baka. He too had tried a lot of things to get them together, of course he always got the worst of it from Kaoru. This was just too frustrating! He sighed.   

Yahiko mentally counted the swings getting more annoyed with each stroke. Busu had been very moody lately and he could bet it was all Kenshin's fault. What trouble could it possibly cost him to just say he loved her? Hey, he was a kid. Not stupid. And he lived with these people. So it was impossible not to notice. He had made the same moves on Tsubame, if not possibly more, than Kenshin had on Kaoru. And it sucked, because Kaoru would burst out at Yahiko and Sano… but more at him. Things really had to change. He let out an exhausted sigh.   

'_I wish Kenshin would say what he is thinking.' wished Kaoru._

_'I wish the damn baka just came out with the truth!' cursed Sano_

_'I wish Kenshin could just say what he means!' thought Yahiko_

_'Sessha would love it if he were honest with himself de gozaru._'

"Awwwwwww! The Kenshin-gumi is so united even their thoughts are the same! Well today is your lucky day!!!!!!!" said a girl's voice from nowhere

Every one at the dojo panicked and practically fell over hearing the strange voice, looking around looking for the source of it. 

"Oki!! Your wishes will be granted!!!!"

"Oro! Who are you de gozaru ka?!" said a spooked out Kenshin

"hehehehehe…… someone evil…… hehehe…! Ja!"

Everyone stayed put seeing if the weird voice would speak again. Not hearing anything after a few seconds they relaxed… sort of.

"Kuso! What the hell was that??" asked Sano

"I don't know… but, it… she… what ever! Scared me!" answered Kaoru

"Damn that stupid voice."

Everybody turned to Kenshin. He responded with bulging eyes and an 'oro'. 

"Kenshin… what was that?" asked Sano

"The truth de gozaru…… oro!" replied Kenshin

"Kenshin are you ok?" asked a concerned Kaoru

"Hai." He said simply "Demo… it think I should go to bed."

"Ok… matte… why? it's only seven o clock!" responded Kaoru "Why do you want to go to bed?"

"I think I need to figure some things out."

~*°*~

It was late, deep midnight. And Kenshin could not sleep. He kept thinking about last evening and what the hell had made him speak his mind. 

"Kenshin."

"Huh? Oh, gomen Kaoru-dono, sessha did not mean to wake you de gozaru yo." said Kenshin looking up.

"You didn't wake me, I couldn't sleep. Are you sure you're ok?"

Kenshin smiled. '_I shouldn't worry Kaoru with my problems, I'll just say I'm fine_.' "Sessha is troubled de gozaru yo." He said '_What the?!?_'

"What's wrong? You can tell me… some times it helps…"

'_Nani?? What am I going to tell her?? Why couldn't I say I'm fine?? Why did I say that in the evening???_'

"What the hell is going on de gozaru ka?!?!?"

Kaoru starred. Kenshin hadn't realized. "What's going on with what Kenshin?" 

"Oro!!" '_I said that out loud??? No I didn't! what's happening to me??? It's like… I can't… lie… Ororororo!!!_' Kenshin freaked. 

"Kenshin…" Kaoru said now very worried. She placed her hand over his.

"Your hand is soft………… oro!"

Kaoru and Kenshin both blushed at the outburst. What in Kami-sama's name was happening to him??

"Sou… sou desu ka?… ano… arigatou." asked Kaoru softly

"You're the most beautiful woman I know… plus for your age, you're mature, responsible, dedicated… and you have a great rack."

Both their eyes bulged at that one. 

"Baka Hentai!!!!!!!!" screamed Kaoru 

"Oro!! But you do! …… Orororo!!!I mean…! Yes! But… your butt is nice too! Oro!! Ano…! You're hot de gozaru!!! ... Orororororo!!!!!"

Kenshin put his hand over his mouth to stop himself, he could see no other way. Every time he tried to say no, the words wouldn't come out! He just couldn't! …… meanwhile…… a various set of veins had appeared on Kaoru's head. Kenshin sweat dropped.

"You look odd with that face… you scare me…"

Kami-sama! Why didn't he just jump into a pit full of snakes, fire and sharp objects? It would be less painful. Kaoru's eye twitched, and the last thing he saw were really scary eyes and Kaoru's knuckles. 

Kaoru breathed hard over Kenshin's unconscious body. '_How dare he???? Kenshin no hentai!!……… matte! He thinks I'm hot!_' she blushed. But this is not like him. He would never say those things to her. What if he was just bluffing? Was he playing with her? He would never! She dismissed the thought immediately. Scolding herself for thinking such a horrible thing. 

She looked over at him and sighed, picking him up and taking him to his room. Getting there he had kinda latched onto her saying really odd things. Kaoru tried pushing him off but he refused to let go, therefore taking Kaoru down with him. When they fell he recovered and looked up to see a blushing Kaoru over him. Mm, her yukata was opening at the front. 

"Oro! I can see your boobs de gozaru! Did we have sex?!"

Kaoru blushed some more and had a really strong urge to knock him out again, but she would get nowhere with that. Instead she sighed and closed up her yukata, glaring at Kenshin.

"Kenshin… I don't know what's wrong with you, but apparently it's something serious… so just try to go to sleep ne?"

"But I don't want to go to sleep… I'm not sleepy."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Have sex…"

Kenshin was asleep two seconds later, more like unconscious but that would do. Kaoru stormed out of the room very pissed and confused. Kenshin lay swirly eyed on his futon four a couple of hours, he woke up when it was still dark, but the sun would soon be up. He had to go to Kaoru's room and explain. He didn't know how, but a lot of weird things had happened to him before, so somehow he didn't doubt it for very long. He stood in front of Kaoru's door and took in a deep breath. quietly he slid it open and saw her lying there covered up to the top of her head, he could only see a slim bump rising and falling slightly. Kenshin went over to sit next to her and took another deep breath.

He reached over to touch what looked like her shoulder, hmmm, her shoulder was awfully soft…°~° … oh… no… please… no… he slowly uncovered her to find out what he feared… her shoulder was not her shoulder at all. And yet… his hand was still there. Kaoru stirred '_Ororororo!!!_' he took his hand off and ran out of there as fast as his body would let him, forgetting there was a door to be opened. He ran through the rice paper tripping and making a big hole in it. He panicked some more and ran off again. Strait into a beam. 

~*°*~

"Oi! Jou-chan! Do you know that Kenshin is unconscious against a beam? What did he do now? ¬¬' or not do?"

"Nande? What do you mean?" Kaoru got up and saw her door a disaster.

What's going on? She got up and tightened her yukata seeing Sano poke Kenshin's body with his foot. 

"Kenshin! Mou! Sano, stop that!" she pushed him away and crouched down to where Kenshin was. She shook him a little and he came to.

"Kenshin what happened?" she asked worried

"I ran into a pole de gozaru."

"We know that genius, but why?" asked Sano

Kenshin panicked, wait, Sano had asked him, he only needed to tell Sano. Standing up and signalling for Sano to crouch he whispered into his ear what had happened. Sano's eyes bulged. Kenshin sweat dropped, and Kaoru stood confused.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WHY?!" asked Sano between laughs.

Kenshin sweat dropped some more and whispered the very odd story into Sano's ear. From which he got a "Nani?!? are you insane??" 'No I am not insane I am telling you the truth! I can't lie!!' Kenshin whispered again.

"Kenshin… was there someone in my room yesterday night?" Kaoru asked wanting to be included in the conversation. Kenshin freaked, Sano smirked. 'Prove it…' he mouthed to Kenshin.

"Hai… Kaoru-dono…" he said unwillingly.

"Do you know who it was?" she asked again

"Ha… hai…"

"Was he the one who slammed you against the beam?"

"ano… hai…"

Sano's smile faded just a little bit seeing that Kenshin said what he said. The he smiled again guessing at the next question… Kenshin was sweating so much he looked like a waterfall.

"Well… who was it?" 

"Se… sessha!"

"Nani?? what were you doing in my room!!??" Kaoru suddenly got very angry.

"Touching your boob de gozaru!………Ororororo!!!!!!"

Sano's mouth dropped. He panicked and looked from side to side, deciding that jumping over the dojo gate was the easiest way out. He was out of there in a flash leaving behind a wide eyed Kaoru and mouth sagging Sano.

Kenshin was running down the street wide eyed and attracting a lot of attention. He had just told Kaoru that he… _Oro!!!_ This was awful! He couldn't lie! He HAD to answer the truth! His mouth moved involuntarily! People backed away but watched the slightly disturbed samurai. Well slightly would be an understatement. 

"What the hell are you looking at?! Yes I DO have problems! Do you mind?!" he blurted to no one in particular. "Orororo!!!!"

He ran faster and stopped at the forest.   

~~~~~~~~~°*°~~~~~~~~~

A/N: well???? What do you think???? You have to leave me your review! You have to leave me a suggestion! I have no idea where this story is going to go! So the next chapter is sorta up to you guys!, I hope you liked it, ¬¬ I admit it is kinda weird, but hey, weird is my middle name, ¬¬ well actually I don't have a middle name, but! Oh! Any ways about the disclaimer, all you had to do was look at the first letter of every sentence, if you figured it out… Good for you!! And if you didn't don't blame me for being original ¬¬ better yet don't blame me for not having anything better to do…


	2. What to Do

A/N: Ororororo!!! Sorry for the delay de gozaru yo! Sessha was just… ano…. Had her brain taken by aliens and could not write!! ¬¬ um hai! Hey don't forget, Kenshin's the one who can't lie… :P gomen ne! but here I go! Sorry if this chapter is kinda empty… v_v'

**What to Do**

Kaoru kept starring at the place Kenshin had just been, '_what the hell?_'. Sano too stared in shock. That baka rurouni really couldn't lie! He would not have been as stupid as to tell Jou-chan where and what he was doing last night. Oops… '_maybe…. I should have done something… ah whatever!_'

"Ohayo." said Yahiko appearing in the yard.

When nobody answered he looked up. '_What's wrong with them?_' He wondered. He went over to where they were standing and looked them both over.

"I said… ohayo!" he said a little louder

They both turned to see.

"What's wrong with you people? Did you see a ghost or something? Where's Kenshin? I'm hungry."

Sano pointed to the wall.

"Sanosuke… I know you know that I suspect something very odd is going on with him… tell me!" said Kaoru looking hard at Sano. 

"What? Who? Why? When? Where?" asked Yahiko.

"Feh! Why the hell are you blaming me? Do you think I did it to him?" said Sanosuke.

"Did what?" Kaoru asked

"Um… well… I don't know if I can tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"what's wrong with Kenshin."

"So there is something wrong."

"I didn't say that…"

"Yes you did!"

"I did?" 

"Yes!"

"Oh… Ok so I did."

"Sanosuke!"

"Hey I gotta go get breakfast, wanna come Yahiko? Good. let's go!"

With that he grabbed the kid by his shirt and was out of there in a flash. Leaving behind a very angry Kaoru. She would have chased after them but after all she had not changed. She would be out later, having a pretty good feeling where that baka hentai went off to.

~*°*~

Who knows how much time had passed since he had been here, probably about three hours or something. Kaoru was probably going crazy right about now. But he was afraid to go back, she might kill him. besides the forest got him to calm down.

'_What am I supposed to do?? Avoid human contact until this thing goes away? What if it never goes away de gozaru ka? I'll have to become a hermit!! Oro!_'

"So here you are."

"Oro!" 

Kenshin looked back to see who it was. Che! What did he want? Kenshin was in no mood to talk, he still had to think.

"You know you can't hide from Jou-chan forever."

"Did you tell her?"

"no."

Kenshin sighed of relief. "yokatta." 

"What are you planning to do?" 

"I'll become a hermit de gozaru."

Sano raised an eyebrow. 

"You know things will turn out worse if you do that… dammit I'm just gonna tell her! What the hell is wrong with her knowing?"

"Iie de gozaru! You can't tell her!"

"Yes I can!"

"I know you can but I don't want you to!"

"Why the hell not??"

"Because then anything Kaoru-dono asks of me I would have to answer!"

"So?"

"What do you mean so??"

"I mean…… so??"

Kenshin sighed and sagged his shoulders.

"What the hell are you afraid of?" asked Sano

"The truth…"

"Which is?"

"I love her…"

"Awwww, you're killing me!" Sano smirked. Kenshin glared back at him. "Oh come on Kenshin! So WHAT if she knows? Wouldn't you feel better?"

"Demo…. What if she rejects me?" he asked feeling very small suddenly.

Sano raised and eyebrow. "Kenshin…… look me in the eye, well no actually you don't have to, ha! *clears throat* sorry, but tell me, do you really think she only thinks of you as a friend?"

Kenshin fidgeted his fingers. "well, no…"

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" screamed Sano smacking him on the back of the head ((in spanish we call that hit a pepa)).

"Oro!!"

"Now that I'm here… and analysing the situation, I have to ask you a question."

"Ano… what is it de gozaru ka?"

"Remember the other day when I asked you for…?"

Kenshin freaked "Oro! Yes I remember! I DID have money but sessha was running short and well, you would probably loose it all and, money should not be wasted de gozaru! Gomen nasai!" he blurted out.

Sano stared. "I was going to say… the other day when I came in later than usual for breakfast and asked you if there was any food!"

Kenshin sweat dropped '_So this is why I keep my mouth shut all the time…_'

"Ano… there were leftovers, but, Ayame and Suzume-chan were coming over and they were probably bringing over their little cat so…" 

Kenshin chuckled nervously at Sano's hard glare.

"How do I fight?" asked Sano again

"Oro? How do you fight? Good."

"How old do I look?"

"Ano… around 23."

"Who is smarter Yahiko or me?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that… am I cute?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit are you gay?"

"No!"

"Then how do you know that I'm cute?"

"Because I have eyes de gozaru!"

"Why do you wear that pink gi?"

"It's comfortable. Besides it make my eyes look good."

"*raises eye brow* are you modest?"

"Sessha tries to be."

"But, do you think you're handsome?"

"Hell yeah! ……… oro!"

"Are you sure you're not bisexual?"

"*glare* Yes!"

"Do you think I have a shot with the Foxy lady."

"Oro!! I thought you two were sleeping with each other! And therefore yes I do."

"mmmmm, what do you like most about Jou-chan?"

"Her innocence, and responsibility, and her determination, her open spirit, her…"

"chill! I meant physically you twit!"

"Her eyes, and her rack, she has a nice ass too, not forgetting her hips and that tiny little waist, and she smells lovely."

"Kenshin are you aware it's disturbing for me to find out you smell people?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No I didn't know that I disturb you de gozaru."

"You didn't have to answer that."

"But you asked!"

"When?"

"Right after you said 'I meant physically you twit!' then I said 'Her eyes, and her rack, she has a nice ass too, not forgetting her hips and that tiny little waist, and she smells lovely.' Then you said 'Kenshin, are you aware it's disturbing……'

"Dammit shut up! Feh!"

"Well you asked me!"

"Kuso! What the hell are you planning to do?"

"I told you…… I'll become a hermit!"

"Hermit my ass! I'm hungry and I have no money… I dropped Yahiko at the Akabeko and you are going to buy me lunch."

"Do I have to?"

"Do you have money?"

"Hai… but, I don't want you to spend it."

"then that's that!"

"But what if Kaoru is at the Akabeko de gozaru ka?"

"Relax, I'll hide you. Or do something…"

Sano took the samurai by his neck and swung him over his shoulder, heading out of the forest… and strait into Kaoru. Kenshin sweat dropped.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here… Himura…"

'_Panick!_'

A/N: oooooh boy, Kaoru is pissed, that can't be good for our lil baka Rurouni… sorry for the delay but as I said I have no idea where this fic is going…. I mean I do, but I just don't know how to get there… ¬¬' oh well, thanks to Chibi-Angel, Gypsy-chan and Susan for their ideas, actually I had all of them in mind but like I said I don't know how to get there. And a special thanks to Sanosuke Sagara (you think my fic is funny? Read his!!) for the hermit thingy! ^^ hehe, I hope you don't mind that I used it! and thanx a lot to Hana Himura for making me feel so much better! It really meant a lot to me! Gracias! 

  



	3. Accidents Happen

A/N: well it didn't take me as long to post up this chapter… but you got Hana Himura to thank for that! She gave me almost all of the ideas I used here so I dedicate this chap to her! Arigatou for everything Hana-sama! 

**Accidents Happen**

Sanosuke chuckled nervously. "Hi, Jou-chan…"

She glared.

"Um, well, I take it this is pretty much between you and Kenshin so I'll be off now." He said setting the frightened samurai down.

Kenshin frantically shook his head and latched on to Sano's arm. Sano took two cautious steps forward before receiving another killer glare from Kaoru.

"Stay…" she said coldly  "Sit!" she ordered

The men did as they were told immediately. Kaoru took in a deep breath and then looked down at the trembling idiots before her. 

"Now…" She said beginning to pace "We can make this easy and simple… so that no one might have some, mmm, inconveniences… and I may be willing to forget everything that happened this morning…" she glared at Kenshin who shrivelled under her glare "If you two co-operate. Have I made myself clear?"

Sano rolled his eyes and Kenshin nodded quickly. "Look Jou-chan…" Sano started. Kenshin panicked. "_Sessha will try to take care of your tab at the Akabeko is you don't say a word de gozaru!_" Kenshin whispered into Sano's ear ignoring the hole Kaoru was digging in his head with her glare.

Sano smirked. That was too easy.  "Why don't we got to the Akabeko and talk it over ne? We would be more comfortable than sitting on grass." He said to Kaoru

Kaoru glared at Kenshin, but nodded. Sano smiled and Kenshin sighed of relife. Before he could thank Sano he felt something go around his neck. 

"Oro!"

"Hahahahaha!!!"

"I still don't trust you Himura." Kaoru said 

It was the thing! The dog collar Megumi had put on him when he was planning to go to Kyoto. Sano kept laughing, Kenshin sweat dropped, and Kaoru kept glaring. 

"Let's go!" she said pulling Kenshin along, this of course caused Sano to laugh even more.

"Kaoru-dono… do you not trust sessha?"

"No!" she said 

"doushite de gozaru ka?"

"Trust me Jou-chan... you can put all your faith in him right now!" said Sano appearing behind them.

Kenshin glared back at him and Kaoru raised an eyebrow. 

Once out of the forest they began receive all kinds of stares. Naturally. A small red headed man being led by a small woman on a dog leash and a street thug following behind smiling like a moron.  

"Kenshin… I will ask you again… what… were you doing… in my room?"

Kenshin sweat dropped and opened his mouth to answer. Sano reached over and slapped Kenshin's mouth shut with his hand, causing his head to be yanked back due to the force of the impact. '_Itai! Sanosuke you moron!_' thought Kenshin.

"Kenshin wasn't in your room last night!" Sano said rapidly

"Yes he was!" answered Kaoru

"How do you know?"

"Because he told me you baka!"

"He did?"

"Yes he did! You were there too!"

"Oh yeah…"

Kenshin and Kaoru glared.

"Ok so he was in your room! But, the thing is… he was… ano… Feh! He was casing someone!"

"Who?" Kaoru asked sceptically

"um… well… uhhh, a thief!! Yeah that's it! A thief! He had come into the house and Kenshin well he had to look out for you! And the thief slammed him into a post!"

"A thief?"

Sano, Kaoru and Kenshin turned at the voice. Yahiko was behind them with a big basket full of groceries. 

"I thought you said he was running away from Kaoru." Yahiko said approaching them.

Kaoru's eye twitched and Sano and Kenshin sweat dropped.

"I didn't say it was Kaoru!! I said it was a woman!" Sano recovered.

"The thief was a woman? He was running away from her? Or was he running after her?" asked Kaoru

"Uhhh, yeah!" said Sano

"Yeah what?" asked Kaoru again

"So once this woman kicked Kenshin's ass he fell in love with her and that's why he ran away? To go look for her?!" asked Yahiko getting exited   

Everyone's eyes bulged.

"No you baka gaki! We were in the woods!" yelled Sano

"So Kenshin was going to meet her in the woods?"

"Yes… _I mean_! NO! only Kenshin and me were there!"

Yahiko gasped. "So he was gonna meet you! Kenshin and Sano meeting in the forest, keeping secrets and them being the only ones who know what the hell is going on?! Kami-sama you two are gay!!!!!"

Kaoru's face paled, Yahiko was right! what the hell were they doing alone in the forest! Something odd was going on and only they knew what it was! And well Kenshin did like to cook, and clean, and do laundry… '_Holy shit…!!!!!_' Her shoulders slumped and she fell strait into the arms of an oro'ing Kenshin while Sano fell flat on his face. Yahiko was on the floor also but laughing his head off. 

Sano was the first to recover and smack Yahiko hard over the head.

"Don't you ever even _think_ that again!" he yelled

"Itai!! I was just kidding! Geez!" said Yahiko rubbing his head.

"Yeah well what your kidding did!" Sano pointed at Kaoru

"Hey that's my best joke ever!!" laughed Yahiko 

"Kaoru-dono daijoubu de gozaru ka...? Kaoru-dono...? Oro! She actually believed it! I can't believe it! She thinks I'm gay! Orororo!!"

"Chill out Kenshin, you can tell her later that it's not true, in the meantime, Yahiko saved your ass."

"What do you mean?" asked Yahiko

"I mean this baka right here, is now even more baka because he can't lie." said Sano.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" replied Kenshin picking up Kaoru.

"Yeah whatever." said Sano

"What?" asked Yahiko totally lost

"I can't lie de gozaru yo." said Kenshin again beginning to walk in the dojo's direction. 

"Yeah right!" said Yahiko

"Try him! I assure you, you'll have a lot of fun." smirked Sano 

"Fine, um… how do you think I fight?"

"better everyday." Kenshin smiled.

"Do you think I will become a good samurai?"

"yes, with more practice." 

"Who's smarter, Sanosuke or me…?"

"Well…"

"Forget that one… do you really enjoy taking orders from Busu?"

"Hai…"

"You like her don't you?"

"No."

"Huh?" Sano and Yahiko said in unison.

"I love her." Kenshin finished

Sano rolled his eyes and Yahiko gagged. "Does it bother you when I call her busu?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I know she is not… besides you two amuse me…"

"Do you like to get her jealous with Megumi?"

"No, I always come out injured de gozaru."

"Do you think Tsubame likes me?"

"No…"

"really?"

"really, I think she loves you…"

"dammit stop doing that!"

"gomen."  

"Do birds and bees really make babies?"

"ano… iie de gozaru yo."

"Then where do babies come from?"

"Um… a man and a woman."

"a man and a woman? Where does it come from?"

"The woman."

"But you said you need a man too… what does he do?"

"Well, he… *sweat drop*"

"Okey! That's about enough sex talk for one day! Look we're here!" said Sano pointing to the dojo gate.

"Sex?" asked Yahiko  

"Yes. It's when a man gets---"

"Kenshin!" said Sano

"ano… lucky."

Sano smiled and Yahiko scratched his head. "Huh??"

"Sessha must put Kaoru-dono to bed…" Kenshin said sneaking off. 

"We'll talk later kid." said Sano.

"What ever… although I don't know if a gay person could tell me about men and _women_…"

Kenshin heard them begin to fight and sighed.

"Kenshin?" said a weak little voice

"Kaoru-dono… daijoubu desu ka?"

"um, yeah, I think, but what happened?"

"Yahiko said I was gay…" Kenshin cringed

"Nani?? Ahhhhhhhhh!" shrieked Kaoru.

"Oro?" Kenshin found out why she had screamed a little too late.

Yahiko's groceries, the laundry bucket, a broom, various poles, occasional branches and who knows what else fell on top of both of them. 

"Orororo!!…… Kaoru-dono??"

She lay on the floor with the laundry bucket over her head and part if her back. Lifting it up, Kenshin found her unconscious… again, and with a big bump on the left side of her forehead. 

"Oro! YAHIKO SANOSUKE! STOP FIGHTING DAMN YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" he screamed across the yard. 

That definitely got them to stop. 

"Now go get Megumi!" Kenshin screamed again

They were out of there faster than you could've said Holy laundry bucket! 

A/N: well there you have it! I hope it was good, tell me if it was please, and thank you again for all the reviews... yes yes yes.... the next up will be Megumi, Oro! Do Yahiko and Sano have the same mind?? What will Megumi make Oro-chan say? Hoeeee! Tune in next time! ¬¬ that was lame...


	4. Arrival

A/N: Gomen!!!! But I FINALLY got a break from school! My teachers are insane! Leaving me a ton of homework everyday! ¬¬ and I'm not even in college yet! Damn! Well any ways thank you for putting up with sessha and I hope you enjoy the chapter…

**Megumi**

"What have you done now?" asked Megumi seeing Yahiko and Sano burst into her office.

"Hurry!" rushed Yahiko as Sano took Megumi and hauled her over his shoulder.

"Ahh! What the hell do you think you're doing? I can walk you baka!" complained Megumi

"We knocked Kaoru out!" said Yahiko running out of the clinic again

"And Kenshin is pissed!"

"Kenshin is angry? What did you two do to Tanuki? Is she ok?"

"She's fine! But you know how Kenshin is!"

"But he got mad? At you two? You must have done something!" Megumi said again

"Well, here's the deal Kitsune-onna…"

~*°*~

Kenshin was still beside Kaoru with her hand in his. Smiling like an idiot to himself just looking at her.

"Why are you so beautiful?" he asked her sleeping figure. ((A/N: awwww! kawaii!!!!))

He sighed and smiled some more. They were currently in his room. He had planned to take her to her own room but he forgot about the fact that he had broke through the rice paper so he decided to take her to his futon were there was no draft.

"Ken-san!!" Megumi burst into the room

"Oro!"

"What were you doing?" asked Megumi

Kenshin sweat dropped "ano… talking to Kaoru-dono…"

"But she's asleep…"

"Hai, I know…"

She gave Kenshin a weird look before attending to Kaoru. She lifted the cloth towel that was on her fore head and took a look at the bump-slash-cut. She raised an eyebrow '_What'd she get hit by? A laundry bucket?_' she wondered to herself. Putting some disinfectant on she placed a small soft cloth over it and bandaged it.

"What were you telling her?"

"How beautiful she was…" Kenshin blushed

Megumi looked confused. "Why?"

"Because it's the truth…"

"I told you Kitsune! But nooooo! Nobody listens to Sano!" he said appearing in Kenshin's door frame. 

Megumi got up, mad of course, and slammed, well slid the door shut in his face. Then she looked back at Kenshin, her eyes wide.

"You really can't lie??" she whispered

Kenshin shook his head. Megumi looked sceptical again. Kenshin sighed recognising that look and getting ready. 

"If you really can't lie… you will have to tell me the truth…" Megumi said

"Well duh!............... Oro!"

Megumi looked even more shocked than Kenshin, then hit him over the head for his comment. Although… '_for a stupid question…_' she thought to herself

"You love to cook… ne?" she began

"Hai…"

"you like doing laundry…?"

"hai…"

"You like cleaning … stuff?

"hai."

"You like to shop, you sow, you clean, you cook, you wear a pink gi, you look like a woman, you are gay??"

"Hai… hai… hai… hai… hai… hai… ........... Oro!!!"

"Are you??"

"No!!!! why must everyone ask that damn question?!"

"excuse me! Well then, what did you first think when you saw me?"

"is she a hore?"

"NANDE?!?!?!?!?"

"Oro!! Well what would a woman be doing in a mans house while they were betting!"

"You thought they had hired me?!?!?"

"orororo!! Hai!"

Megumi nailed Kenshin making a hole in the floor.

"Hmp… now then… what were your thoughts when Kaoru was jealous of me?"

"ano… 'I wish she would leave…' " 

Megumi's eye twitched and Kenshin sweat dropped.

"Why the nice manners?" she asked again

"Sessha … doesn't know…" he admitted "redeeming himself maybe…"

"Did you ever find me attractive?"

"No… I had Kaoru de gozaru."  ((A/N: aaaawwwwww! Again!))

"not even a little?"

"Well a little."

"Kaoru's cooking compared to mine…?"

"Like a grunt compared to a song."

Megumi puffed her chest out, her ego welling up. "what do you think about me as a doctor?"

"It's odd because you're a woman… oro!" 

He crashed through the floor again. "That was for Kaoru _and_ me…" she said coldly

"But your very good! One of the best I have ever seen! Che you didn't let me finish! That's also another thing! you jump too quickly to conclusions and you're somewhat aggressive, you think clearly, strait from point a to b, without hesitation, witty but you don't have much patience, your temper is awful and you don't let anybody see what you really have inside, and I'm sure it's nice but you're just too closed, maybe that's why Sano likes you… but Kaoru is much worse."

Megumi's eyes bulged. She wanted to hit him, but she was flattered by some things as well. She just sighed at the sweaty Kenshin. 

"Sanosuke likes me??"

"Hai, I thought that you of all people would know."

"Why the hell doesn't he say anything?!"

"He's scared…"

"Of what?"

"Of you…"

Megumi scoffed and punched the floor "why the hell is he afraid of me?? Do I scare you?!"

"Hai..." Kenshin quivered

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Ok, why haven't _you_ told Kaoru how you feel?"

"sessha is unworthy of such a gift as Kaoru's love…"

"But you already have it!"

"I don't deserve it."

"Have what?" said a third voice

"Tanuki!"

"What do you have and don't deserve Kenshin?" Kaoru asked again

"Kenshin what on earth are you doing her! I told you she would be fine! Now just go and do something girlie like you always do!" said Megumi pushing him out of the room

Kaoru stared as Kenshin 'oro'ed. He sighed being kicked out of the room. '_I need a walk_' he said running out of the dojo again. The minute he stepped out he went flying along with someone else.

"Oro!!"

He and this new person lay on the floor and a shadow appeared over them. '_Damn!_' Kenshin knew that ki.

"Nice job Battousai…" he said.

"Oro! It's the ass hole!"

He raised an eyebrow. 

A/N: tan tan tan!!! *dramatic music* who could it be?! You probably already know but still, I'm sorry for taking so long in posting up this chapter… ¬¬ and it isn't even that good! ¬¬ actually, it sucks! T-T what a horrible chapter!!! But oh well, promise to try and make the next chapter better… *dodges flying fruit and occasional knives*  


	5. Dragon vs Wolf

A/N: ahhhhh! Gomen again! For the delay! Beware for cussing here. I don't think Kenshin hates Saito as much as I say he does in this fic but an insulting Kenshin is very amusing… ^^

**_Wolf vs Dragon_**

"Ass hole? Well hasn't your vocabulary grown…"

"Fujita-san?" said a voice behind him

"The one with the brown gi." Saitou pointed with a cigarette 

"Damn it Saitou, can you ruin somebody else's lungs and not light that here." asked Kenshin

Saitou simply looked down at the small samurai and neared his lighter, blowing a small puff Kenshin's way. "why the hell haven't you died yet?" Kenshin asked him.

 Both stood in place as the police behind Saitou came forward and dragged the man in the brown gi off.

"Fujita-san?" asked a police officer

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Fujita Goro… what a stupid name, if you were going to invent yourself a name at least it could have been a better one, not that I like Hajime Saito the least bit."

"What an extremely important piece of information Battousai." stated Saito as the police backed away

"What the hell are you doing in my home?" asked Kenshin

"Point one Battousai, is my life going to be any better if I tell you? Point two, do you really want to know? Point three why the hell should I tell you?"

"No, yes and because I'm asking you de gozaru."

"Burn in hell Battousai."

"Is there any chance that the deserts might flood, the see might dry out, hell might freeze over, and you could stop calling me Battousai at the end of almost every sentence?"

"No… Battousai."

Kenshin's eye twitched "listen you piece of shit, like it or not I am the best swordsman of all Japan. I could kick your sorry little ass, don't mess with me because I don't have to put up with it." Kenshin moved his left hand over to his sword and clicked it open

"Amusing, where on earth did that stupid humility go?"

"You repel it."

"Battousai if you want to fight with me, do it right, I sure hope your little brain has a little more capacity for sword fighting than it does for speaking."

"Call me Battousai again and I will remove that ugly head of yours and use it to turn small animals into stone."

"Come and get me…… Battousai" Saito teased unsheathing his sword

"I hope you cope fine with humiliation you little bitch."    

"Did you bite your tongue?"

"No actually. How can you be the one with a wife?"

"Simple, I prefer women over men and I'm not a coward."

"Try calling me gay again and I will remove your head…"

"I think you told me that already."

"I don't mean the one on your shoulders." Kenshin said unsheathing as well 

"Shit!!!!!!"

"Kami-sama!!!!"

came two voices from inside the dojo.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" asked Sano

"Well if it isn't the ahou and the fox."

"Oi! Who are you calling a moron"

"You" "You." Said Kenshin and Saito at once

"Saito-san, what on earth are you doing here? Don't tell me your back for another fight with Ken-san?"

"As much as I would like to put Miss Maid here in her proper place, I'm here on business." He answered

"Fuck you." Answered Kenshin

"No thanks, you have the ahou for that now don't you."

The three men glared and an amazing tension filled the air. Kenshin gripped his sword.

"Stop it! All of you! Feh! You look like a bunch of brats!" said Megumi

"Kenshin?"

"Kaoru-dono!"

Kaoru stood at the dojo gate, a bandage around her head and very confused looking at the scene before her. Her face twitched with worry seeing both Saitou and Kenshin had their swords out. 

"What's going on?" she asked

Kenshin sweat dropped at both her question and her appearance. She had nothing but a light yukata on. He had seen her with a yukata, but not with this one, it was practically transparent! Sano was starring! Saito was starring!!!

"What the fuck are you looking at?!" he screamed

Kaoru's mouth hung open.

"Tanuki's all grown up and become a woman…" he observed

Eyes went wide everywhere.

"Take your filthy mother fucking eyes off MY Kaoru and get the hell out of my property! If you so much as cast a glance at her again or say anything of that nature, I will personally yank out your eyes and cut off your tongue!!" yelled Kenshin

"Please Battousai, you are the only one who is enjoying this scene, take a cold bath, it might help."

Eyes widened everywhere. 

"Damn you, you're no fun when you just play with words, come to me again and I will kill you the proper way. I would do it now but you wouldn't be a challenge if one of your swords is busy with something else…" said Saitou turning back and heading for the police station

All watched in silence as his back disappeared in the distance, after that, nobody moved. Sano and Megumi looked from a very pissed of Kenshin, his eyes shut and fists clenched trying to regain control, to a very red Kaoru with her hands protectively over her chest. To one then another. Megumi poked Sano and pointed to the dojo. He nodded and they both flew from the scene.   

It took Kaoru a couple of breathes to be able to speak again. "ano……… Kenshin?"

He jumped a little at the sound of her voice. He had forgotten she was still there. "Hai…?" He said turning to face her. His eyes went wide and his face as red as his hair replaying the event's that had just happened. MY KAORU?!?!?! MY KAORU?!?!?! DAMMIT!!!! I'M SO STUPID!!!!!! BAKA!!! BAKA!! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!!! 

"BAKA!!!!" he shouted

Kaoru looked taken aback.

"Orooo! No no no no nononono!!! Not you de gozaru yo!!! Me! Sessha!!!" Kenshin said quickly

"Ke… Kenshin… why… did you…?"

"Can sessha kiss you?"

Kaoru's limbs went numb and her whole body throbbed to the beating of her heart. Kenshin's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said.

"I'm so sorry. Sessha was only trying to defend Kaoru-dono… as for that question… gomen nasai" he turned and ran off down the street.

Her breath got caught in her throat as she tried to yell for him, her mouth wouldn't work. Desperately she reached out to him only to brush the sleeve of his gi. 'Kenshin……'

"matte.........."  

A/N: WHAAAAAAAT?!?!?! NANIIIIIII?!?!?!?!?!? QUEEEEEEEE?!?!? IT'S OVER ALREADY?! @_@ Orororororo!!!!!! I know that was too short but I had to cut it off there to start the next chapter just about Kaoru and Kenshin!!!!!! I just watched the Departure scene… T-T and almost cried for like the forth time! Dammit! and after all I have that song ¬¬ called Departure and well it was playing and well!! Oh bother! That's why the finale was so… departur-y-like… ^^' hehehe Ahhhh! Don't kill me!!!!! Promise the next chap will be better than this one, sorry if I was a little… kinda… ok very OOC here with Saito but damn he's hard to do!! *sweat drops* how do you spell Saito? Like that, or Saitou or Saitoh? Oro!!! anyway, don't forget to leave a review!


	6. Time's Up

A/N: sorry for the delay, but I went on a short vacation… yay! Butterflies! Just a weekend in a place called Angangeo…. ¬¬' don't try to pronounce it… unless your latin you won't get it right, I went to see the monarch butterflies! Just beautiful!!!!! So many!!! One hell of a walk up the mountain though… but it was worth it! I even got to hold one in my hand… he was on the floor flapping like crazy and I thought he was hurt or something… nope, turns out he was very busy… with another butterfly… *sweatdrop* then I couldn't get them off my hand!!! Oro! Anyway…

**Thinking**

"Jou-chan? Are you still out here? Where's Kenshin?"

She pointed to the spot she had been looking at for the last half hour. Sano sighed and led her inside.

"Daijoubu, I bet he'll be back later on tonight, but for now the fox has to go and I'm walking her back."

Kaoru nodded at him and smiled going back into Kenshin's room. Sano nodded as well and said his good bye's before going to get Megumi. Thank God she was going to be left alone, she had a lot of thinking to do.

_"Can sessha kiss you?"_

She blushed remembering that question over and over again. He wanted to kiss her? But why on earth would he just say it like that? She sighed stopping at Kenshin's door. She turned and headed towards her room. She needed to change into something more, better yet, less revealing.

_"Take your filthy eyes off MY Kaoru and get the hell out of my property! If you so much as cast a glance at her again or say anything of that nature, I will personally yank out your eyes and cut off your tongue!!" _

Stepping over the broken frame of the door she took off her yukata and began to look for a nice kimono. '_My Kaoru…'_ she said to herself. She remembered that scene leaving out a word or two. Kenshin didn't look good cussing. But it was awfully sweet of him to say that…. Well sort of. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" 

Kaoru spun around covering herself with the kimono that was first at hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! She screamed as well.

"ahhhhhhhhh!"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Yahiko!!!!!!!" she screamed letting her brain process the image of the boy in front of her. She took a small table beside her and flung it at him with everything she had knocking him out in the yard.

"Iteeee!!!" he yelled barely conscious

"Yahiko what on earth do you think you're doing?!" she yelled grabbing a blanket  to cover as much of her as possible

"I wanted to go to the bathroom fer cryin out loud!!!!!!" Yahiko said his nose bleeding. His face was as red as a ripe tomato, she wondered if it was just because of the table. "What the hell are you doing changing without the door closed?!"

"Woah what happened to you?" asked Sano looking down at him

"What did you do to him Tanuki?" asked Megumi kneeling down.

She looked over at Kaoru and giggled, lifting up Yahiko's head to stop the bleeding. 

"I guess Yahiko will be coming with us…" said Megumi reaching out for a piece of cloth to cover his nose.

"Fine take him…" said Kaoru still hiding behind her blanket

"By da way Busu, Kendshid cad't lie… dats why he's acding so weird…" said Yahiko

Megumi and Sano smacked him over the head, while Kaoru stared.

"Hehehe, don't listen to him maybe he's delirious or something, anyway oh look at the time! It's getting dark already gotta go! Oyasumi Tanuki"

Megumi rushed out with Sano and Yahiko. Kaoru stood there a very odd expression on her face as she heard Yahiko from far of "Itai!!"

'_Kenshin, can't........ lie?_' she shook of the ridiculous thought and check for sure that this time there was no one at the dojo. She went back to her room still in the blanket and changed into the kimono she had taken out. Even though what Yahiko said was completely absurd, if she put that information everywhere she didn't understand why Kenshin was doing something odd, it made sense. '_But it doesn't!! how on earth could Kenshin not lie?!_'

After she had finished untangling her hair she stepped out of her room to go wandering all around the house. She didn't see a point to making a ponytail if it was so late already. Besides she still had that bandage around her head. She paced processing the new information but dismissing the thought every time.

Why did Kenshin have to be so odd?! Why was he so dense? Why didn't he see? Why didn't he talk?! Why?!

"KENSHIN NO BAKA!!!" she screamed  jumping out in the yard

"Oro!!!"

Kaoru blinked.

"Ahh!" she groaned as something very heavy fell on top of her.

"Ororororo…"

"Kenshin??" 

She opened her eyes to look up at a mess of magenta, red and lavender. She would recognise those colors any where. She sucked in some air, they were awfully close, their noses almost touched. Crickets chirped around them as none of them made a move to get up.

"You smell nice…" thought Kenshin. Or at least he thought he did. Kaoru's cheeks went from pink to red.

Her hair was loose and it lay around her like small ebony rivers. The bandage had loosened and slid off reviling the cut on her forehead. '_Baka!! What if you hurt her?_' he realised _'it wasn't a very graceful landing'_

"Gomen nasai de gozaru yo!! Daijoubu ka?" he said quickly getting up and helping her to her feet. 

"I'm fine Kenshin… ano… but, where on earth did you come from?" she asked looking up at the sky

"sessha was on the roof."

"on the roof? Since when?"

"Since Sano, Megumi and Yahiko left. I saw them on the street heading back."

"Oh… what were you doing up there?"

"I was thinking de gozaru…"

"Oh…"

a moment of very loud silence came over them. 

"Kenshin…" "Kaoru…" they said at once.

"You go first…" said Kaoru

"No, it can wait..."

"no really, go on"

"No what were you going to say?"

"Dammit Kenshin just tell me!" 

"Oro!"

She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly

"Gomen nasai, for what happened earlier today… sessha is just, odd…"

"What do you mean odd?"

"I mean sessha, ano… has been, deprived… of certain things."

Kaoru's eyes bulged.

"Oro!!!! What are you thinking Kaoru-dono?!"

Kaoru blushed and turned away finding great interest in the falling Sakura petals. She waved her hand in dismiss.

"Would Kaoru-dono like a bath de gozaru ka?"

She sweat dropped "A bath? No Kenshin I would like to know what on earth is happening to you!"

Kenshin sweat dropped and finally sighed in resignation. He went over to the dojo porch and sat down signalling for Kaoru to do the same.

"Kaoru-dono…" he started

"Yes?" she blushed as he took her hand in his

"You promise you will not mock sessha for what he is about to say? It's very important and I speak wit my heart when I tell you… that…"

"Yes…?" said Kaoru leaning in

"sessha… is… not gay!" 

Kaoru's feet were now where her head had been. She fell over making a whole in the wooden floor.

"Kenshin no baka!!!!!!! I know that!!!!!" she said recovering and driving his head into the floor. 

"Oro! You do?!" 

"Of course I do you idiot!"

"yokatta…"

"Kenshin! Tell me what on earth is wrong with you?!"

"Sessha can't lie!!!!!"

"¿................?"

"It's true Kaoru-dono… sessha must speak the truth… if you doubt me prove it to yourself… ask me anything…"

"..........?"

"Really ask anything…"

"Um… how old are you?"

"29…"

"mmm, favorite colour?"

"Blue… dark blue…"

"Why don't you ever change?"

"Sessha is comfortable in his gi…"

"Does it bother you to be so short?"

"occasionally…"

 She stared at him… he really was telling the truth… or was he? She could ask one question… to know exactly how truthful he was being, this was the last test… the truthful one… she took in a deep breath and prepared herself for what the answer could be…

"how do I cook?"

"ORO!!!!"

She waited impatiently.

"ano…"

"Answer the question Kenshin....."

 He winced "Terrible, but sessha would eat a raw pigeon if Kaoru-dono prepared it!" he said quickly.

Kaoru stared back at him, frustrated at not knowing what to do. She set her hands over her lap and tightened her fists. '_he really can't lie, I don't know if I would have really hit him, I couldn't cook to save my life, but… that means anything I ask him… he will tell me… I could ask him…_'

"Kaoru-dono? daijoubu ka?" he interrupted her thoughts

she looked to him and thought some more. '_Do I really want to know? What if he doesn't love me the way I do him? I want to know but… what if…_'

"Kaoru-dono…?" he asked again.

"Kenshin do you have feelings for me?" she blurted out. Her hands immediately went to her mouth.

He looked up at her. He knew she wanted to know but he didn't think she would actually ask… it wasn't a surprise she didn't know. Everybody else did, but…. '**Gomen nasai!!! Time's up my little Rurouni! One whole day without you lying! At this time yesterday you had to speak your mind… but it's 7:48pm so… Okidoki! You can lie again, but what you do from here is up to you!**' that voice! He turned to Kaoru. She was still silent. She hadn't heard… only him…. Could it be true? He could lie again??

A/n: ehehehehe, meet Bao… the evil awful person who loooooooves cliffhangers!!! Ohohohoho!!! *kitty ears appear* (hey like Megumi has always been a fox I have always been a cat! Ask anybody!) well here you have it, I hope you enjoyed… almost over… *sob* this was fun, but hey, it's not over yet!


	7. True Confessions

A/Cries of help: Orororororo!!!! I'm soooooooooooo sorry!!!!!!! *Hana Himura watches, popcorn in hand as Firuze Kahnume strangles Bao and shakes her about.* Gomen nasai!!!!!! Perdonenme!!!!! I'm out of languages… I'm so sorry!!!!! I know it has been forever!!! But I'm here again!!! But hey! You haven't finished your story either! Or sent me the next chapter! *Firuze glares at a sweating Bao. Hana comes up and shoves the popcorn to Firuze* "But I have!" *Hana now strangles Bao as Firuze watches merrily enjoying her popcorn.* gomeeeeeeeen! 

He could lie again… it was a miracle! If he had only know this terrible curse only lasted a day! 

"Um… I'm sorry Kenshin…"

'_Oh yeah_…' he had forgotten about the current situation. His eyes bulged. She had just asked him if he had feelings for her! _Baka baka baka! What do I do?!?_' he thought frantically

"it's… getting late, ne?… ano… I guess I'll be off now. Oyasumi…" she said getting up quickly

Kenshin reacted quick and grabbed her wrist. It wasn't over yet! He couldn't let her go like this. True it would be the easy way out, but how would things be afterwards? He would be all shy around her because he hadn't said anything, and she would try to avoid him, but then again what was he going to tell her? That he loved her? How would she react? He would feel like scum accepting her feelings… but a very happy scum… _arrrgg! Think dammit think!!_'

"Kaoru… I can…" he started

Her wrist trembled under his grasp making him even more nervous. '_Why **do** I have to tell her that I can lie again? What the hell am I doing?!? Think!!!_' Tell her, and feel insecure about having all her wonderful feelings just for him. If anyone knows he didn't deserve them, it was him, on the other hand don't tell her and get off easy, free her from loving such a horrible man… he shouldn't tell her… he doesn't deserve her.

"You… you don't…" started Kaoru

"I love you!"

'_Oro! You blithering moron! I said think! Not blurt everything out!_'  he drew in a deep breath and sighed. Then gasped. He had done it… he had actually… done it… was that all? All these years he was dreading to say 3 miserable words… 

He looked up to Kaoru and saw sad eyes. His heart sank. '_What have I done?_' he asked totally confused. Kaoru reached her free hand over to Kenshin's left cheek and stoked it lightly. He felt his skin tingle under her touch. She released her wrist from him and did the same with her left hand. They traveled down his neck onto his gi. 

"**YOU BAKA!!!!!!!**" she yelled at the top of her lungs gripping his gi and shaking him so hard he could not see strait.

"Ororororo!!!!!!!!!!"

"I cannot believe it took a damn curse for you to confess your feelings!! Do you know how long I had asked myself?! Do you know how scared I was?! Do you know how many night I did not sleep at all?! All to hear those three simple words?! When were you going to tell me?! Did you want me to become an old maid, die, reincarnate and _then_ tell me that you loved me?! If this stupid thing hadn't happened to you, you wouldn't have even told me then would've you?!" she yelled at him through tears.   

Kenshin kept oroing through her whole speech, her words sinking in. Kaoru stopped shaking him and sniffled loudly, then threw herself into Kenshin and cried some more. He recovered quickly, a bit dazed but quickly, and set his arms around the shivering little thing in his chest.

"Do not be upset Kaoru-dono…" he tried

"Don't… call me… *sniff* dono!" she said in a voice muffled by his clothes.

"Sessha has loved you ever since he saw what kind of an amazing woman you are…"

Kaoru cried some more. "It's just that… love had not been kind to sessha…" he continued feeling his shoulders slump a bit. "Besides the fact that sessha would not be worthy of Kaoru-dono even if he would establish world peace… I was… afraid, for you… and me too I guess… and I never would have imagined that revealing my feelings would make Kaoru-dono happy, or very sad if I didn't de gozaru yo."

Kaoru had stopped her sobbing, now reduced to an occasional sniffle. Kenshin stroked her hair liking the sensation of Kaoru in his arms. 

"You're even more baka than me…" she said silently

"Oro? Doushite de gozaru ka?" 

"Gomen nasai Kenshin… I didn't realise how you had to look at things… but Kenshin…" she lifted herself up and looked at him with sparkling sapphire eyes "The idea of you not deserving me is just plain stupid. And never in my right mind would I even dream of hurting you again… not if I could help it. I would do everything for you, give everything for you."

Kenshin felt something very warm spread from his heart to the rest of his body… it felt wonderful. He let out a soft chuckle and took her hands in his. Looking down at them to hide his blush. A though occurred to him and he blushed even more at what he was about to say.

"Kaoru-dono…?"

"Kaoru…" she said

"Gomen… it's a habit..."

She smiled and waited for him to continue. "Ano… may sessha… sessha has to… " he realised one hand from hers and cupped her jaw.

Kaoru's eyes twinkled and she shut them tight leaning on his hand and moving towards him. '_Oro! she thinks that I… wanted to kiss her? I just wanted to apologize…_' he mentally smacked himself in the head '_And I am complaining because???_' and leaned in turning his head slightly when their noses touched. 

"Thank you so much Kaoru-dono…" he whispered once they had parted. 

"For what?" she asked back just as silently. 

"For existing… for loving me… for just being who you are…… for everything…"

It was Kaoru's turn to blush as she giggled softly. And sighed… no wait, she hadn't sighed. Kenshin turned to his right with utter horror. There standing a few feet away were Sano, an evil grin plastered on his face, Megumi, her hands over her chest and sighing again, and Yahiko making gagging noises. How in the world did they get this close without him noticing. 

"You sure know what to say to make a woman happy Ken-san…"

"Why did you wait so long to kiss her?" asked Sano

"And why on earth was Kaoru screaming when we came in? ………… wait don't answer that…" said Yahiko looking uncertain. 

"Oro…"

"Do you mind?!" yelled Kaoru at them   

"Aw come on Jou-chan! That was the best event of the day… even better than Saitou! You made him blush fer cryin out loud!"

The couple turned red, Kenshin from embarrassment and Kaoru from anger. 

"I just love it the way everyone respects my privacy!" she yelled sarcastically, her eyes shooting daggers at them. 

"Hey not every one enjoyed it!" said Yahiko

Kaoru slapped him across the head. "May I ask now what on earth are you all doing here?!" she shrieked 

"We came to drop Yahiko off…" said Megumi innocently with fox ears popping out. "Remember you smacked him over the head with a table…"

Kaoru's eye twitched. "Yeah! Just because she forgot to close the door when she was dressing herself!" blurted Yahiko "You think the sight of you naked was pleasant for little innocent me?"

Kenshin cranked his head as if it were a hinge that needed oil towards Yahiko. "You saw… Kaoru-dono naked?........................... before me?" 

Sano and Megumi immediately doubled over each other laughing so hard it scared Kenshin. Yahiko looked insulted, and Kaoru…

"KENSHIN!!!!"     

"Oro!" his eyes swirled as a bokken (lord knows where it came from…) connected with his head, a panting Kaoru above him. Sano and Megumi were still on top of each other laughing there heads off. A vein flared in Kaoru's head and grabbing them both headed for the dojo door and shoved them out on the street, closing the gate with a slam. 

"You! Bed! Now!" she yelled at Yahiko. He would have come back with something but a gleam in her eye told him to keep quiet. So he left without a word. The last he saw before turning the corner was Kaoru lifting up the sleeves of her kimono and placing her hands on her hips. Getting to his bedroom he heard Kenshin's last desperate call…

"Oro!" 

~~~*°*~~~

In the morning when Yahiko got up he noticed something was wrong. The dojo was too quiet. Kenshin was always up by the time he was awake, and Kaoru as well. But Kenshin wasn't in the garden doing laundry, or in the kitchen making breakfast and Kaoru wasn't in the dojo or the yard practising, and there was no one in her room. '_Maybe she killed him_…' Yahiko thought, approaching Kenshin's room.

………………………………

"AHHHHHH! Dammit when will you two give me a break?!" yelled Yahiko covering his eyes

Kaoru yawned and looked confused. '_What the hell is he talking about_.' She looked under herself and got the point, taking what little cover Kenshin had to cover herself. Yahiko was till cursing running down the hall making noises as if he were trying to get something nasty out of his stomach. 

"Oro!" 

"Yahiko you little puberty stricken gaki! Don't you dare think what I know you are thinking!" yelled Kaoru at him 

She fastened her Yukata around her body and sat up. "really! How could he have come to that conclusion?!" 

Kenshin looked at the situation himself. There was a futon in the middle of the room, which was supposed to be for Kaoru… she had abandoned it in the middle of the night. She refused to let Kenshin sleep in her drafty room and they made an arrangement. He slept against the wall, not at all bothered by it and Kaoru was supposed to sleep at the futon. He woke up with her arm on his, and her head on his shoulder. After Kaoru had fallen asleep she kept slipping towards the floor dragging Kenshin along with her. And they ended up laid down completely Kaoru practically on top of Kenshin with a small blanket for both of them. 

"Well… the situation…" he started. 

"Oh Kenshin don't start! Is that the first thing that would have come up to your mind if you saw me sleeping with a stranger?"

Kenshin smiled and shook his head, that would be the second, the first thing would be '**_kill!_**' Kaoru stood up completely and made her way out of Kenshin's room, probably to go dress up. It was very late, and even though he had been awake since probably 5 in the morning, he had no intention of getting up.

Reluctantly Kenshin too made his way over to his own gi and hakama and got dressed, he didn't know why but he had a very positive feeling that today was going to be a great day. Smiling like an idiot to himself he made his way to the kitchen.

"YOU HAD SEX?!" 

He sighed, recognising that voice and it's agonising cry as Kaoru hit him with who knows what over his thick head.

"Of course we didn't have sex! Don't listen to Yahiko listen to me!" she yelled

"They were on top of each other!" pointed out Yahiko

"So?! We just slept together!" she defended

Kenshin could picture Sano lifting an eyebrow.

"No it is not the same thing Sanosuke you hentai!" yelled Kaoru before Sano spoke

"Ohayo gozaimasu minna" said Kenshin stepping into the kitchen

"Did you really knock up Jou-chan?" Sano asked a strange gleam in his eyes

"Oro! Sessha would never claim her his own until we were married."

"Claim me your _own_?!"

"Oro!"

"I guess that's a no…" said Sano looking back at Yahiko as a dust ball, with a bokken, a ragged doll that looked like a Rurouni, and a nasty looking Kaoru,  grew behind them. "With all that no lying shit and stuff."

Kenshin turned to Sano, his gi held up by Kaoru bokken in the other hand, various lumps on his head already.

"Ano… the curse had been broken de gozaru… sessha can lie again." He informed them.

Everybody turned to look. "What? Since when?" asked Yahiko

"Yesterday night."

Kaoru stood shocked. "last… last night?"

~~~~*°*~~~~

A/N: hey wadaya know! It didn't turn up to be the last chapter! ^^ actually me and some great authors and friends are planning the sequal…. ¬¬ well sorta! After we're finished with it I don't know if it still will be but anywho, sorry again for the delay and I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review please! ^^ hey! Wadayano! I made a cliffhanger! *evil grin* promise I won't take as long to post up the next chapter though ~_


	8. True Love

A/N: I cannot begin to apologise for taking so damn long. but I'm sorry anyway, I won't torture you anymore cuz. well just because, I'm so sorry and well here we go. when we left off Kenshin had confessed he could lie when he told Kaoru he loved her, Kaoru jumping to conclusions thought that he had done just that. Kenshin as always has no clue.  
  
~~  
  
"Hai. Last night de gozaru yo. Doushite Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Awwww, I was kinda getting used to torturing you.. It's a lot more fun than it looks." Joked Sano.  
  
"Yeah! The faces you made! Hahaha!" joined in Yahiko.  
  
Kenshin glared at them and was about to say something in his defence, when Kaoru stood up abruptly. She had a look of shock on her face. No one said anything for a good twenty seconds.  
  
"Kaoru-dono..?"  
  
"........"  
  
"........"  
  
"........"  
  
Sano and Yahiko looked to one another then to Kenshin and Kaoru. He sat with that innocent rurouni look on his face and Kaoru simply stared at him. Then she lifted her shoulders and slumped her head bringing her wrists up to her chest. Yahiko swallowed hard, he knew that position being the one who made her get pissed of most often. it was the I'm-going-to-blow-up-in- two-seconds-giving-you-a-head-start-to-run-and-try-to-save-your-frail- little-life-cuz-I-am-f***ing-pissed-off position.  
  
"Oro." Kenshin recognized the posture as well, just as Sano began to sweat.  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The kitchen exploded. Literally. Or maybe it was just Kaoru's voice magically magnified one thousand times. Before his ear drums exploded, Kenshin thought he heard something like 'Ahou' and his name.  
  
'ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.. little stars in the blue blue sky.' Kenshin thought as he oro'ed through the air.  
  
Kaoru gave deep breaths still with her fist up in the air trying to control herself  
  
"Kenshin. no. BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed storming out of the room  
  
"Jo--- Jou-chan.?" asked Sano cautiously while Yahiko shook his head vigorously. In vain, Sano had spoken. doom was upon them.  
  
~~*°*~~  
  
When Kenshin landed. and regained consciousness. he found Yahiko between the rice paper doors and Sano's foot sticking out of the floor.  
  
"oro."  
  
Kaoru was no where to be seen. 'What did I do now?' unaware of the various lumps on his head Kenshin looked to Sano's shifting body. he somehow made his way out of the floor and rubbed his head, then looked to Kenshin. and got mad.  
  
So Kenshin decided to head out to Kaoru's bedroom, following the cracks on the floor where she had stomped off.  
  
'Maybe I should leave her alone. I suspect that there is a 99% probability I will end up unconscious and severely injured if I go see what's wrong. Then again, I have never been known for my intellectual decisions when it comes to Kaoru.'  
  
He reached Kaoru's room and peeked in through the whole he had made. She was sitting in a corner her back to him and breathing as if she had just run from here to Kyoto. 'Speak now or for ever hold your peace. oro? Where did that come from?' he thought.  
  
Kenshin swallowed the lump in his throat and opened his mouth to speak, when something grabbed him from the hair and pulled him away, covering his mouth when he was about to oro.  
  
"Do you have a f***ing death wish?!" someone whispered urgently  
  
That someone turned out to be Sano, who was now making his way towards the dojo exit. 'He's going to murder me!' thought Kenshin.  
  
"Talk to her now. and Yahiko will get stuck removing small pieces of what's left of you from all around her room!" he said again.  
  
"That's disturbing." said Yahiko appearing behind Sano  
  
Once out of the dojo Sano slammed the Rurouni on the wall.  
  
"Ororororo.."  
  
"What the hell did you do this time?!"  
  
"Oro!!!"  
  
"Dammit Kenshin!"  
  
"Is his neck supposed to be in that weird angle?." asked Yahiko  
  
True his neck had not been all that strait since he landed. but.  
  
"Is that what he's complaining about?! I'll fix it."  
  
"DAME!!!! *crack* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOROROROROROROROROOOO!"  
  
"There. now what the hell did you do."  
  
"sessha cannot feel his limbs de gozaru yo!!!"  
  
"Dammit you'll get over it! Answer the f***ing question Kenshin!"  
  
Yahiko winced. He didn't think even Shishio had beat Kenshin up this much.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"I DON'T know!!!!"  
  
"WHY???"  
  
"BECAUSE!!!"  
  
"BECAUSE WHY?!?!?!"  
  
"Dame! sessha must go fix this!" Kenshin ran out of Sano's grasp rushing to Kaoru's room again. Sano stared him then looked at Yahiko who was leaning against the wall, eyes closed.  
  
"ridiculous" said Yahiko "two adults showing me one hell of an example trying to put their pathetic brains to work on what happened at breakfast not considering how sad Kaoru looked when she stomped off to her room precisely getting mad when Kenshin mentioned he had the ability to lie yesterday night which is, from what I've heard, when he told busu he loved her."  
  
Sano stared with saucer eyes at the kid that had actually put together all the 'obvious' facts and had actually used his brain. Yahiko stood calmly eyes closed moving only his thumbs.  
  
"Good God you've become Shinomori!!" said Sano  
  
Yahiko smiled and looked at Sano.  
  
"baka!" he said sticking out his tongue and pulling down an eye.  
  
"ehhh?! What did you call me gaki-chan?!?!?"  
  
~~*°*~~  
  
Kaoru perked up as she heard her door slide open. She sniffled a bit and wiped her face with the sleeve of her kimono  
  
"Who is it?" she asked in a semi-cracked voice. Kenshin flinched.  
  
"Ano."  
  
Kaoru tensed noticeably at hearing his voice, and slowly turned to face him. Kenshin twiddled the small red flower her had cut for her and felt like scampering behind the closest rock. He had never wanted so much to be far away from Kaoru. 'Is it just me or have her eyes turned red?' it was true, if they were any brighter her eyes would be on fire. Kenshin swore her hair was floating around her because of the heat she radiated.  
  
She took in a deep breath and did something that scared Kenshin out of his wits. She stood up and faced him. Slowly, lifting one foot and placing it in front of her. Making a deep crack in the floor. She did the same with the other.  
  
She was headed for him! 'Run! Escape! Evacuate! Scram! Dissapear!' his mind screamed. Yet his feet didn't move.  
  
She was getting closer, and all he could do was sweat, he felt his knees shake.  
  
"Kaoru.." he choked  
  
Kaoru stood inches from him and glared at him. It felt like she was melting his brain. He felt himself shrink considerably under her.  
  
Yet to his surprise. the fire in her eyes died down and soon he was looking into her normal sapphire eyes. She stared at him for a while, before a frown came to her face, her eyes watered and her brows dropped.  
  
Kenshin stood horrified. She was going to cry! What do I do?!?!? Sure enough a single tear escaped and rolled down her right cheek, then the water works started and she sobbed out what seemed like half of her bodily fluids. On Kenshin  
  
"Kaoru!" he placed his arms around her shivering little form and panicked  
  
"What's the matter? What's going on? Why are you crying? Are you all right? Did you hurt yourself?" he shot out all these questions partly hoping she would answer.  
  
She only shook her head against his chest and cried some more. Then with her right hand, hit him with all the strength she could muster at the moment, fortunately for Kenshin, crying took up a lot of energy.  
  
"ba. ka." she said between sobs  
  
"Sessha no baka. if he was the one who made you cry. ano please tell sessha why."  
  
Kaoru 'hit' Kenshin some more. "you didn't. *sniff* have to. *hiccup* LIE!!!!!!" she wailed muffled by his gi  
  
"nani? Lie de gozaru ka?"  
  
"I. I would have *sniff* understood."  
  
"Understood?" Kenshin asked only guessing at what she was trying to say. Kaoru nodded some more. "But, understood what de gozaru ka?"  
  
"That you. *whimper* don't. . love me!" she cried harder  
  
"Oro???"  
  
"But you didn't *sniff* have to, lie!"  
  
Kenshin shook his head trying to order everything she had just said. Lie to her? Not love her? What? Understood? What the hell?!  
  
"Kaoru I don't."  
  
"*sniff* I would have *cry* understood!!!"  
  
"Demo. Kaoru-dono."  
  
'Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I get it!' he cut himself off as realisation hit him. She though he had lied to her about loving her because when he did tell her, he could lie again. oooooooh! Hey wait a second! That's not true!  
  
"Kaoru-dono you have it all wrong!"  
  
Kaoru shook her head in his chest and sniffed some more.  
  
"Why.?" she whimpered  
  
"Nande? Iie, because I didn't!"  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"sessha. no!"  
  
".."  
  
".."  
  
"You didn't what?"  
  
"Oro!"  
  
"....??"  
  
"sessha. sessha didn't lie to Kaoru-dono. everything, he said last night, he meant. From the bottom of his heart. even thought he had a choice not to say anything. his feelings didn't let him, in a certain way he couldn't lie last night either, not because of some curse, but because of true deep feelings." Sessha does love you! It's true that he didn't have to tell the truth when you asked him, but his heart decided for him. he told you the truth, without having to, because he loves you too."  
  
"ho. *sniff* hontou ne?"  
  
Kenshin nodded "I didn't lie to Kaoru, I never would. especially knowing it would hurt you."  
  
He took the small red flower and offered it to her. She simply stared at the tiny flower before taking it with shaky hands.  
  
"I love you Kaoru."  
  
she whimpered a little and finally looked up to him with puffy eyes and rosy cheeks.  
  
"OH KENSHIN!!!!"  
  
"ORO!!!"  
  
without actually knowing what had happened he was relieved to find a soft crying body on top of him both her arms around his back.  
  
"maa maa Kaoru-do-- oro!" he was interrupted as a hand gripped his hair tightly  
  
"Don't call me dono." she sniffled  
  
"Oro. hai. Aisuru."  
  
~~~~*°*~~~~  
  
IT'S OVER! SE ACABO! THE END! EL FIN! OWARI! That's it people! You can kill me now and turn me into a living pin cushion or do whatever you want with me cuz I'm done, thank you so much for you reviews and again I'm so sorry for screwing up the story by taking so damn long! I had fun with this one and I hope you did to! Thank you so much!!!!!!!  
  
Adiosin! 


End file.
